


Voidskall

by Shadow_azzy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Void. That's it. That's the tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/pseuds/Shadow_azzy
Summary: Months after the start of season 7, Iskall's fear of the void starts acting up again. It turns out to be a reasonable fear.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginnings of The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick note here! THIS IS NOT A RPF, THIS USES THEIR PERSONAS. (ALSO ISKALL ISN'T ACTUALLY AFRAID OF THE VOID, THIS IS WRITING BASED OFF OF MY OWN HEADCANON!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't reach out for help, Still don't stay quiet. Scream. If no help arrives, those people around you don't truly care for you. When you can't fight anymore, Will anyone come to help you?

Iskall always hated nightmares. Especially ones about the void. He felt the familiar chains around his arms and legs…… and around his chest? It was hard to breathe. He wanted it to stop….. this part of the nightmare was new. The inky void formed tentacle-like things that gripped onto him, slowly starting to cover him in that inky void. He tried to scream. He tried to move. He tried to struggle. Nothing worked. It covered him…. But then inched back, leaving the chains. Except a figure appeared in front of him, made of the inky void with red eyes.  
"Tick tock, time is running out~"  
Iskall was confused, and was about to say something before waking up in cold sweat, breathing harshly. He sighed and got up, going to the bathroom and looking at himself in the bathroom.  
"Why do I have this stupid fear anyways?!"  
He sighed and looked down at the sink. Sure, the void was scary if you weren't used to it, But he was used to it! Why was he so scared of it….. He just needed to get ready for the day. 

A couple of hours later, he was meeting with Mumbo but he kept spacing out. He was thinking about that void figure.  
"Iskall! Snap out of it!" Mumbo shouted at Iskall, snapping him out of being spaced out.  
"Oh sorry dude." Iskall responded, very obviously thinking about something   
"Are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot."   
"Yeah I'm fine."   
Mumbo didn't believe him.  
"You know, you can always talk to me and Grian about whatever is happening."   
"I know…. There's some things I don't want you to know though." Iskall said before flying off again. He didn't want to talk to Mumbo or Grian about this. They would see him as a coward. Maybe he should just stay alone for a few days. 

Turns out keeping away from people was making it worse. Being alone and afraid never was fun. But he convinced himself he just needed to alone and accept his fear. Mumbo, Grian, Xisuma, Stress, and many others tried to contact him. Getting no response. Finally, Xisuma decided to go to his base to confront him. He was gone. Nowhere to be found.

Turns out, being afraid of the void was a reasonable fear. Because, well, he was trapped by some sort of void monsters, making his nightmares a reality. They wanted to use him. He told them he wouldn't let them. They laughed.  
"You don't have a choice." They were gonna make him suffer. He felt like he was being suffocated.

Xisuma had panicked for a moment, Iskall had no leave message, Why was he all of a sudden gone? More importantly, it was after Mumbo had told him he had been acting strange. Xisuma needed to find him, and worries filled his mind. What if it was The Watchers? No, The Watchers taking him would show a leave message, Wouldn't it? It would, he just needed to think about it more, but for now, he should contact the others. 

  
_**< To Stressmonster101, MumboJumbo, and Grian>**_: We have a little bit of a problem.   
_**< From MumboJumbo>**_: What is it, Xisuma?  
_**< To Stressmonster101, MumboJumbo, and Grian>**_: Iskall is gone. Like he isn't in his base.   
_**< From MumboJumbo>**_: Oh no……  
_**< From Grian>**_: Iskall is gone? Seems kinda sus.   
_**< From Stressmonster101>**_: We need to find him.   
_**< To Stressmonster101, MumboJumbo, and Grian>**_: Grian, Can you not joke around for one second?!   
_**< From Grian>**_: Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. 

Xisuma told the others to meet him at his base and then flew to the portal in Iskall's base. They needed to find Iskall and f a s t.

Grian landed in Xisuma's base, seeing the others already there. Xisuma looked worried, even with Xisuma's helmet on he could tell. Mumbo was also worried, pacing back and forth. His suit still had some of the red sparkles on it, obviously having just been working on a redstone contraption when Xisuma sent that message. Stress was….. worried as well.  
"Now that Grian is here we can start-"  
"Where did he go?" Stress blurted out, cutting off Xisuma.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out." Xisuma stood there, sorrowful and worried. "He's gone without a trace."  
"Well we have to go find him!! Get him back!" She stammered. "We need to form a group! Look for his coordinates! You can look for his coordinates, right? You're an admin, you can do that!"  
"Stress please, we're going to try the best we can." 

Iskall was just chained up, god these chains **hurt**. The creatures weren't around, but he knew he couldn't escape. These chains were magic, and unlike the creatures and the chains, he wasn't. All he could do is sit there. The creatures came back. Except, they just made the chains tighter, They had to bruising him at this point.   
"You can try and escape if you wan-"  
"But I can't because the chains are magic. You've said this several times."  
"You are annoying, don't you know not to interrupt someone?"  
"You aren't someone thou-" He let out a yelp of pain as the chains were tightened even more.  
"Shut up, Iskall. We need you for something important." Iskall let out a sigh and he realized when someone was more powerful than him. The chains hurt even more. He felt defeated, so he gave up.   
"Alright. I understand when people are more powerful." The creature laughed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my friend Chreem! They write Redstone Soda and Hardcore Jungle, you should check them out! Basically, I don't watch Stress, So Chreem helped me out by writing her part in this chapter, and let me use it in the chapter!


	2. Knowing His Control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If no one will help, Then why must you try? Those people don't love you. If you're trapped with no escape, Will somebody save you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your heart's a vine that I've bled trying to climb  
> Yeah, you're making a ruin of me  
> Try to survive, keep my spirit alive  
> But like a knife in the woods  
> Yeah, you hunt down the good in me"

A few days passed, and the group of Xisuma, Grian, Mumbo, and Stress met up again. Grian seemed way too happy for this, Because Xisuma, Mumbo and Stress were all worried as heck. While Grian kept trying to make jokes, which he got responded with a stressed Xisuma giving him side glares and shouts. Xisuma was not doing well after the kind cyborg disappeared. This time, they were meeting in Mumbo's base.  
"Maybe he was taking a break?" Grian said, not wanting to be yelled at again by Xisuma, But still looking oddly happy.   
"Why would he take a break and not tell anybody?" Xisuma questioned,   
"I don't know. Xisuma, I understand that Iskall just suddenly disappearing is kinda sus, but-"  
"Just shut up Grian!" Xisuma shouting that made Grian be quiet, and Mumbo decided to speak up.  
"Xisuma, maybe you should try and check Iskall's cords, like Stress suggested a couple of days ago. Also, maybe after this, we all deserve a break."   
Xisuma sighed, and pulled out his special admin communicator. He attempted to trace Iskall's cords, but Iskall's communicator was broken. Plus Iskall was in the void how was it gonna work-   
"Iskall's communicator is most likely broken. I can't find his cords."

Xisuma dismissed the meeting soon after, but Mumbo asked Grian to stay at his base. Mumbo, for some reason, just felt mad at Grian.   
"How are you so happy Grian? Our friend literally just disappeared and yet you're so happy!"  
"I-"  
"Iskall is out there, probably hurt or captured, and yet you're keeping bright of the situation?!"   
"Mumbo, p-please." Grian's voice hitched for a moment, although he was looking down, Mumbo realized something.  
"You're not actually happy, are you? You're just trying to convince yourself that things are fine?" Grian looked up at Mumbo with teary eyes, and slightly nodded before hugging the moustached man. Although the redstone genius began to cry as well, they both needed this. They needed to cry. They needed time where they could be weak, when they needed to be strong to find Iskall. The two architechs sat there in the grass (up by the "heart"), Crying. The kind cyborg disappearing affected the hermits that knew, especially the two other architechs, even if one of them was hiding it. 

Well, Iskall wasn't doing very good. The creatures weren't giving him mercy, his clothes looked dirty and roughed up, and he was weak.   
"Good." The leader of the creatures said.  
"W-what do you mean by good?"  
"Oh nothing~" then the leader rushed towards him, Iskall letting out a screech of pain before the chains dissipated. He smiled, the chains now following his command. His now red eyes looking around.   
"Perfect. Now we just have to wait for them." The other void creatures let out cheers and laughs of happiness, somehow seeming creepy at the same time.

Xisuma was mad and worried, He just wanted to find the sweet cyborg. He was mad at Grian, Mad at himself. How could he just let a Hermit disappear!? He wanted to cry, scream and be immature, but he knew he needed to be strong so he could find Iskall and save him. Except, his body refused. So when he was inside his little home where he could breath without his helmet, he took it off and threw it at the wall. The visor in it cracked and broke pretty badly, but Xisuma didn't care right now, starting to cry. He was usually the calm admin they all knew, but right now he couldn't be. His helmet now layed on the ground near the wall, with the now broken Visor half in the helmet, half on the ground. Although a certain mysterious hermit messaged him.

 _ **< From Etho>**_: Grian has been acting a little sus, Xisuma.   
_**< To Etho>**_: You're making jokes like that too? Anyways, what has he been doing?  
 _ **< From Etho>**_: Standing by the end portal, and when I ask him what he's doing he says 'Waiting for a friend.' He also looked like he had been crying.  
 _ **< To** **Etho >**_: Alright, I'll have a chat with him.

Xisuma went to pick up his helmet, then realized the broken visor. He didn't have an extra helmet for his bee suit, he'll have to change suits for now and fix it later. He quickly changed into his normal green suit which felt…. weird to say the least. He shook his head before heading off to the end portal. 

The red sweatered hermit was surprised to see Xisuma in his normal green suit, but more importantly at the end portal. Had Etho sent him? It didn't matter. Grian just needed to wait. He just needed to be w a i t i n g. He needed to see Iskall again.  
"Are you alright, Grian?" Xisuma's words broke into his thoughts.   
"I'm perfectly fine!" Grian lied, with him sounding happy.   
"I don't believe that. Etho said you were standing here and when he asked what you were doing you said waiting for a friend? Do you know where Iskall is?"  
"I….. I have an idea of where he is."  
"Where?"  
"He's in the void."  
"Why do you say that, Grian?"  
"Well, He has told me he was afraid of the void but was over it. I didn't believe it, that could've been why he was acting strange. So maybe he was taken into the void by something?"  
"You might be onto something. If you're right, we need to save him."  
"Yes, But how?"  
"I have a plan."


End file.
